Fanfiction // The New Girl
Characters The Ridges Family Screen Shot 2016-07-14 at 8.30.26 PM.png|Noelle Ridges Screen Shot 2016-02-09 at 12.16.59 PM.png|Millie Ridges 632300_orig.png|Eliana Ridges Screen Shot 2016-03-22 at 8.00.26 PM.png|Lisette Ridges The Moon Family 5564308_orig.png|Eleanor Moon 2929599 (2).png|Tyrell Moon PeriPookie.jpg|Holly Moon Students 697847_orig.png|Clarissa Laverne 7150190_orig.png|Libby Kinzey 5301833_orig.png|Casper Quinn 1458488741.png|Kirsten Burach 4018075_orig.png|Willi Sheppard Chapter One - Meet Noelle Noelle Hi, I'm Noelle. My full name is Noelle Lyda Ridges. My family just moved to Summer Falls, and I'm going to start school soon. Here are some things about me. I am fifteen years old and am predominately Australian and Icelandic. I am also Brazillian and Mediterranean. When I was a pookie, I always dreamed of the time when I would change colors and officially become a biggy. Being a biggy sounded so fun! You got to go to real school, not just daycare, and you could go all these different places without your parents or siblings watching you. As stated before, I am fifteen now and just changed colors two years ago. Unfortunately, being a biggy isn't what it's all cracked up to be. I have three sisters, Millie who is seven, Eliana who is five and Lisette who is three. My mother, Lucinda, always spends her time taking care of my siblings, and my dad, Mitchell, works nightshift at a local Hospital across from town. My life is pretty much watching Netflix, eating and reading. Sometimes one of my siblings (usually Millie) will ask if they could borrow my homework, or what they do, copy it. When I was in daycare, I had lots of friends, and we all started merging into our groups. All the pookies that loved sports were put into one group, all the divas and high-class pookies had their own group. The only ones that didn't have a group were me, and this girl named Kyoko, and we became good friends. Kyoko moved to northeast Japan to be closer to her grandparents, aunts and cousins 1 year ago, and I was left alone. But that's okay, I'm used to being alone. So that's my life right now. Now the story begins. Chapter Two - Moving "Noelle, hurry up!" my mom called up from above. "I know mom, I have to get my stuff packed!" I replied. "I'll be down!" I quickly crammed my bags shut, put on my sweater and ran upstairs. "Wait fwor mwe!" yelled Eliana, carrying her luggage filled to the brim with toys. Lisette and Millie soon followed. "Is everyone ready?" asked my mom. "Yes!" we all said. "Okay, good! Go meet dad in the van. I'll be out." mom said. We all got in the van with our dad. When we passed the other neighborhood, I caught the glimpse of my old school's popular girl, Emily Haevens. Trying to ignore her, I focused on my iPad. A few minutes passed and we were way past our old house. Realizing how tired I was, I quickly fell asleep. Fifteen minutes passed. We have seven more hours to kill. "Nwoelle? NWOELLE!" Lisette yelped and shook me. I wouldn't budge. "Lisette! Don't wake up Noelle!" mom sternly said from the front seat. "It's very rude!" Lisette crossed her arms and pouted. "Sorry Nwoelle!" Lisette whined. I still didn't hear. The seven hours passed and we came across our new home. The van pulled up the driveway, and I sprang out and rushed into the house fast than a cheetah. My sisters followed me behind, before Eliana wandered off to the backyard. I couldn't help myself smiling. The past is in the past. I walked downstairs to the left to my new room. I was allowed to decorate it anyway I liked now that I am responsible enough. I spotted a bed with pink sheets and curtains. I quickly changed the theme to a bright grey and taupe theme. I cleared the top of the dresser before I moved it in the direct center of my bed, which I moved to the left. I planned to put a TV there. "Hmm." I said while eyeing the dresser. I dug out a picture of my family and put it on the dresser. I smiled. "Now it looks like a dresser." I then looked around my room. It looked so huge I'm sure five king size beds could fit in it. Chapter Three - Exploring The Home Noelle Although I was the first to go into the house, I still barely saw all of it. The only room I got a good look at was my room. The house was technically three stories high- If you count the secret basement I found. I was putting away my clothes into the closet when my feet felt a staircase. I looked to the right and found a fully open door. I dug out a flashlight and wanted to investigate. As I walked down, it was revealed to be a basement of some sort. But it wasn't all broken down. Surprisingly, it was filled with fully working light, and there was a fire place with nice clean couches around it. The floor was somehow rare marble tiles. I moved a desk and chair I found in my room down there and moved my computer there too. My sisters love playing teaparty and playing with stuffed animals down there. They moved all their toys down there. Mom walked in my room. "Hi Noelle!" she smiled. "Everything going well?" "Yep!" I said. "Tomorrow you are going to start your first day at DeFraude High!" she squealed happily. "Okay." I said. "I'm looking forward to it." Mom smiled and walked off. Hours passed and it was 9:51. I decided to go to sleep and set my alarm to 6:30. Chapter Four - First Day Eleanor I heard yesterday that we were getting a new girl. Today is the day she arrives. I'm so excited to meet her. I walk downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Ellie!" my mom said in her usual cheerful tone. A delicious smell burst into my nostrills. "Are those chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked. "Yes!" My dad replied. I quickly jumped into my seat and ate the pancakes with my family, then I got ready. I ran upstairs and got cleaned up, dressed and boarded the bus after saying my goodbyes. The bus arrived at DeFraude High. I was excited to start a new day. Noelle I was staring at the ground as I walked. I looked up and stared at the building infront of me. DeFraude High. I calmly walked in. It was insanely busy with penguins. I stumbled with my Converse not knowing where to go. I walked down the hall. "WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled. A group of preps eyed me and started to laugh. A boy penguin walked up to me. "Ignore them, they're Clarissa Laverne and her clique." he said to me.